cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daistallian Mahjong
Category:Daistallia Daistallian Mahjong is a variant of standard Majong , with influances from Hanafuda and western card games.. Equipment Daistallian Mahjong is played with a varient set of Mahjong tiles Sets also include a set of 'plates' for scoring, as well as indicators denoting the dealer and the prevailing wind of the round. Some sets may also include racks to hold tiles and plates, although in many sets the tiles are generally sufficiently thick so that they can stand on their own. The tiles for Daistallian Mahjong are: Plain Tiles Tiles of a suit and a face value, each with a suit that combines color, direction, or season. The point value is equal to the face value. There are 256 Plains. Suits The plain suits include a combination of color (red, blue, yellow, or white), object (coin crack, bamboo, dot, shield bell acorm, or rose), and direction (north, south, east, or west). Half Suits Tiles that share one but not both elements are said to have be suits. For example, Red Coins and Red Cracks are half suit tiles, as are Red Coins and Blue Coins. Color Plain Tiles 6 of each, with a face value of 0-5, 96 total Half Suits Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Coins, Cracks, Bamboos, Dots Suits Red Coins, Red Cracks, Red Bamboos, Red Dots Blue Coins, Blue Cracks, Blue Bamboos, Blue Dots Yellow Coins, Yellow Cracks, Yellow Bamboos, Yellow Dots White Coins, White Cracks, White Bamboos, White Dots Directional Plain Tiles 5 of each, with a face value of 1-5, 100 total Half Suits South, West, North, East, Center, Sheilds, Bells, Acorns, Roses Suits South Sheilds, South Bells, South Acorns, South Roses West Sheilds, West Bells, West Acorns, West Roses North Sheilds, North Bells, North Acorns, North Roses East Sheilds, East Bells, East Acorns, East Roses Center Sheilds, Center Bells, Center Acorns, and Center Roses Seasonal Plains (Flowers) 5 of each, with a face value of 1-5, 60 total Half Suits Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn Suits Winter Paulownias, Winter Pines, Winter Plums Spring Cherries, Spring Wisterias, Spring Irises Summer Peonies, Summer Clovers, Summer Pampas Grasses Autumn Chrysanthemums, Autumn Maples, and Autumn Willows Bright Tiles Tiles of a suit, each with a color, direction, or season. Brights have no face value of, but have a point value of 5 each. There are 49 total brights. Color Brights 2 suits, 4 colors, 8 total Half Suits Red, Blue, Yellow, White, Cups, Banners Suits Red Cups, Blue Cups, Yellow Cups, White Cups Red Banners, Blue Banners, Yellow Banners, and White Banners Directional Brights (monsters) 5 suits, 5 directions, 25 total Half Suits South, West, North, East, Center, Dragons, Demons, Ghosts, Goblins, Vampires Suits South Dragons, South Demons, South Ghosts, South Goblins, South Vampires West Dragons, West Demons, West Ghosts, West Goblins, West Vampires North Dragons, North Demons, North Ghosts, North Goblins, North Vampires East Dragons, East Demons, East Ghosts, East Goblins, East Vampires Center Dragons, Center Demons, Center Ghosts, Center Goblins, and Center Vampires Seasonal Brights (Weathers) 4 suits, 4 Seasons, 16 total Half Suits Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winds, Rains, Clouds, Lightning Suits Winter Winds, Winter Rains, Winter Clouds, Winter Lightning Spring Winds, Spring Rains, Spring Clouds, Spring Lightning Summer Winds, Summer Rains, Summer Clouds, Summer Lightning Autumn Winds, Autumn Rains, Autumn Clouds, and Autumn Lightning Grands These are special tiles divided into their own suits. They have no color, direction, season, or face value, but have a point value of 10 each. There are 95 total grands. Suits Like the plains and brights, the grands ared divided into suits. Over Suits The grands are first divided into over suits. The over suits are: people, animals, edibles, things, and time. Grand Suits Each over suit is divided into grand suits. The grand suits are: greats, overs, townsmen, unders, religious, army, birds, beast, grains, vegitables, fruits, intoxicants, weapons, disasters, celestials, jewels, years, and elements. People (27 total): Greats (3 total): Alchemist, Poet, and Sage Overs (4 total): Emperor, Kings, Lord, and Lady Townsmen (5 total): Rich Man, Merchant, Artisan, Courtisean, and Peddler Unders (5 total): Peasant, Poor Man, Beggar, Sing-Song Girl, and Theif Religious (5 total): Buddha, Lama, Priest, Monk, and Nun Army (5 total): General, Knight, Charioteer, Soldier, and Boxer Animals (12 total): Birds (8 total): Pheasant, Crane, Nightingale, Cuckoo, Butterfly, Goose, Swallow, and Phoenix Beasts (4 total): Elephant, Boar, Deer, and Cat Edibles (20 total): Grains (4 total): Rice, Barley, Millet, and Wheat Vegitables (4 total): Potato, Cabbage, Beans, and Radish Fruit (4 total): Mangos, Melons, Peaches, and Litchis Intoxicants (8 total): Beer, Schnapps, Wine, Brandy, Coca Leaf, Marajuana, Opium, and tea Things (19 total): Weapons (6 total): Club, Staff, Sword, Spear, Halbred, and Bow Disasters (4 total): Flood, Famine, Typhoon, and Earthquake Celestials (5 total): Sun, Moon, Star, Comet, and Planet Jewels (4 totals): Ruby, Sapphire, and Diamond Time (17 total): Years (12 total): Rat, Ox, Tiger, Cat, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Goat, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, and Boar Elements (5 total): Fire, Wood, Metal, Water, and Earth Setting up the board Preliminaries First, the players determine the Game Wind. Each player throws three dice and the player with the highest total is chosen as the bank. The bank's wind starts as East, the player to the right of the dealer has South wind, the next player to the right has West and the fourth player has North. Game Wind changes after every round. Dealing tiles All 400 tiles are placed face down and shuffled. Each player then stacks a row of tiles two deep and ten long in front of him (a total of twenty tiles). The bank throws three dice. Counting counterclockwise so that the dealer is '1', a player's row is chosen. Starting at the right edge, a number of tiles equal to the dice roll are shifted to the right. The board is now ready and new tiles will be taken from the bone pile, or remaining tiles. The Whilan In certain local variations, it is required that before each hand begins, a Whilan is enacted. This consists of a procedure where three tiles are passed to the player on one's right, followed by three tiles passed to the player opposite, followed by three tiles passed to the left. If all players are in agreement, a second Whilan is performed, however, any player may decide to stop passing after the first Whilan is complete. Gameplay Gameplay consists of drawing a new tile, laying down combinations of tiles, and discarding a rejected tile. This continues until a player is out of tiles. Drawing At the start of his turn, each player draws a tile from the bone pile and places it in his hand. Playing Melds If a player has a meld (a specific combination of tiles) after drawing, they may play it. However, doing so is not required, and players may forgo doing so in order to build more powereful hands. Discarding At the end of his turn, the player must discards a tile onto the table. This signals the end of his or her turn, prompting the player to the right to make his move. Courtesies As a form of courtesy, each player is encouraged to announce loudly the name of the tile being discarded. Courtesy also requires that discarded tiles be placed in an orderly fashion in front of the player. Another courtesy consideration happens when three players in a row discard a West tile, the fourth player should avoid discarding another West tile, as superstition says when all the players discard a West together, all players will die or be cursed with bad luck. Bidding When a player discards a tile, any other player may "bid" for it. A bid must be made before the next player draws a new tile. Biding may involve a monetary deal or a tile trade. Melds A meld is a certain set of tiles. There are several types of melds. When a meld is played, the player must state the type of the meld to be declared and place the meld face-up. If playing a meld means a player cannot discrad a tile, he may not play the meld. Ordinary Melds Ordinary melds consist of a set of two, three, or four tiles either of the same numerical value, in numerical sequence, of the same suit, or of both. Plain Yan A plain yan is a meld of two plain tiles of the same suit or value. Bright Yan A bright yan is a meld of two bright tiles of the same half suit. Plain Pang A plain pang is a meld of three or four plain tiles of the same suit. Plain Kang A plain kang is a meld of three or four plain tiles of the same value. Plain Xhan A plain kang is a meld of three or four plain tiles of any suit in numerical sequence Plain Chau A plain chau is a meld of three or four plain tiles of the same suit in numerical sequence. Half Plain Pang A half plain pang is a meld of three or four plain tiles with half the suit the same. Half Plain Chau A half plain chau is a meld of three or four plain tiles with half the suit the same. Bright Pang A bright pang is a meld of three or four bright tiles of the same suit. Half Bright Pang A half bright pang is a meld of three or four bright tiles with half the suit the same. Grand Melds Grand Over Yan A grand over yan is a meld of two grand tiles of the same over suit. Grand Yan A grand yan is a meld of two grand tiles of the same grand suit. Grand Over Pang A grand over pang is a meld of three grand tiles of the same over suit. Grand Pang A grand pang is a meld of three grand tiles of the same grand suit. Special Melds Certain specific combinations of tiles, especially of grands, constitute special melds, with point value multipliers. General Specials Dead Hand - if a player has yet to play a meld, and cannot do so when the game ends, he gets a dead hand, and takes the winner of that turn's points . Local Specials The rules for these vary locally, and tend to be complicated. Fizzbin Melds Beyond special melds are fizzbin melds. These are extraordinarily complicated, and vary according to the date, weather, season, time of day, geographic seating of the players, etc. The term comes from an invented game of similar complexity from a fictional drama series known as Star Trek. End of Play Play stops when a player has discarded his final tile. Scoring When play stops, the turn is finished. Players then expose the tiles in their hands, count up the value of their melds and hand, subtract the point value of their hand from that of their melds, and the score for the round is recorded with the distribution of plates. Draws If only the discard pile remains and no one has won, the round is drawn. When this happens, the game wind must change. Turns and rounds After a turn is finished, the bank rotates to the right, in the sequence East-South-West-North. After the wind makes a full rotation and returns to East (ie. each player has been the bank), the round is complete and the Prevailing Wind will change, again in the sequence East-South-West-North. A full game ends after 4 rounds, ie. when the North Prevailing Wind round is over. It is generally regarded as an unlucky act to stop the gameplay at the West round. Double Dragon Fanucci Fizzbin Daistallian Mahjong This is an extremely complicated version, which includes six players, adds the Deva Plains (Elves, Ogres, Unicorns, and Pervects - 1-9 value), Zork Plains (Mazes, Books, Bugs, Fromps, Inkblots, Scythes, Plungers, Faces, Lamps, Hives, Ears, Zurfs, and Tops - 0-10 value, and one grand per suit), and Zork Grands (Granola, Death, Light, Snail, Beauty, Grue, Lobster, and Jester) suits, and uses the fizzbin melds.